Blod är tjockare än vatten
by Flammae Ignis
Summary: Stella Evans flyttar till England för att börja sjätte året. Hon börjar umgås med Harry och Draco i ett försök att hämnas Sirius, samtdigt som hon dras in i en kamp om lojalitet och vänskap.
1. Chapter 1

Stella stod ute på muren. Vinden blåste ljummen mot hennes ansikte och fick de blonda hårtestar som fallit ur flätan att blåsa upp omkring hennes ansikte. Hon stirrade ut över Montanas karga landskap utan att egentligen se det. Bakom henne reste sig en ståtlig byggnad med torn, pelare, valv och balkonger. Hon stod där och spanade ut över vidderna, kramande ett brev i sin hand. En man i 40 årsåldern gick uppför stentrappan upp till muren. Han tittade på flickans stela kroppshållning och gick fram till henne. När han försökte lägga armen om henne drog hon sig undan. Mannen hette Nathan Deitz, Professor Deitz för de flesta men för Stella hade han alltid varit Nate.

- Snälla…. Kan du inte berätta vad som hänt? Stella?

Nathans röst lät vädjande och samtidigt skrämd. Han kände sig riktigt illa till mods. Den Stella han kände var spontan, glad, busig och livlig. Eller i vissa stunder, som på somrarna när hon var ensam kvar på slotter, kunde hon sitta och måla på sina evinnerliga tavlor eller skriva dikter i flera timmar. Men inte utan en penna eller pensel i handen. Såhär hade han aldrig sett henne förut, och han visste att det var på grund av brevet hon fått igår kväll enligt hennes rumskompis.

- Jag är ensam Nate. Ensam.

Stella vände sig om och han kunde se att hennes klargröna ögon var rödgråtna och svullna, hennes läppar blodiga av att hon bitit på dem så mycket och nagelmärken i pannan efter att hon pressat händerna över ansiktet och vänt in naglarna.

- Stella, jag förstår inte… Du kan inte mena att du är impopulär, du har massor av vänner.

- Det var inte så jag menade och det vet du… här.

Stella sträckte ut handen hon höll brevet i, det var skrynkligt efter att hon hållit i det så länge, tårdroppar som fått bläcket att flyta syntes här och där. Nathan vecklade upp det och läste.

_Kära Stella_

_Ja, jag vet att jag inte hälsat på dig på väldigt länge, och jo jag saknar dig. Jag saknar dig massor. Det är hemskt att jag måste sitta instängd här när jag skulle kunna vara med dig, men du vet varför jag måste stanna här. Det är allvarliga saker som händer, och Harry behöver mig. Han behöver också sin Gudfar och jag kan inte lämna honom. Jag tänker dock tillbaka med glädje på de månader vi fick tillbringa tillsammans för nästan två år sen. Har du fortfarande kvar teckningen av mig? Det hoppas jag för den var något av det vackraste jag sett. Tänka sig att jag kunde se så bra ut!_

_Du berättade om ert skollag i Quidditch och om att ni vunnit över Arizonas och Texas skollag. Jag är stolt över dig, jagare är bästa positionen på plan. Jag önskar att jag kunnat komma och se finalen mellan ert skoldistrikt och Kentuckys men som du vet så är jag här i England av en anledning._

_Men jag lovar dig, på din 15årsdag kommer jag till dig. Jag ska ta med dig hit, jag vill att du får träffa alla. Du får börja på Hogwarts, lära dig RIKTIG engelska (inte den där hemska du talar) och få vara närmare ditt egentliga hem._

_Hej, det är jag, Remus Lupin som skriver. Jag vet inte om Sirius någonsin nämnt mig?  
Jag måste tyvärr berätta en hemsk sak för er Ms Stella, igår kväll dog Sirius, han dog i strid och som en hjälte. Jag vet inte vem ni är, men om jag hade vetat det skulle jag kontaktat er på ett bättre sätt än det här. Jag vet att det är hemskt för er, det är det för mig. Jag var Sirius bästa vän sen vi var 11, och det här är en stor förlust för oss alla._

_Mina kondoleanser_

_Remus Lupin_

Nathan tittade upp från brevet och drog in Stella i en hård kram, och Stella bröt ihop i hans famn, tårarna rinnande och hennes armar greppade hårt och desperat runt hans midja.  
_

Stella tittade sig osäkert omkring inne på Perrong 9 ¾. Hennes koffert stod på sin bagagevagn och hennes tama iller Migg gick omkring i buren. Hon kände sig uttittad när hon gick längs perrongen i ett försök att hitta en tågdörr som inte var helt full av personer och koffertar. Det var inte blickarna som gjorde henne nervös, det var det att hon inte visste vad hon höll på med som oroade henne. Hon var van vid att folk tittade på henne, så var det när man var föräldralös, hade vuxit upp på skolan och dessutom var hon en av skolans bästa jagare på Quidditchplanen. Att hon brukade ha ett väldigt gott självförtroende och hade en massa vänner var också en anledning. Hon kände av ironin, hemma på hennes hem och skola var hon som en liten prinsessa. Alla tog hand om henne, hjälpte henne och såg till att hon aldrig behövde lyfta ett finger med något tungt arbete. Hon hade övertalat rektorn och lärarna att hon skulle klara av att åka till England utan problem, vilket de efter en lång stund godkänt. Här stod hon nu, ensam, trött och osynlig. Skulle man inte vara artig i England? Hon tittade på klockan, bara några minuter kvar tills tåget skulle avgå, hon var tvungen att ta sig på. Plötsligt kom det fram två unga killar till henne, rödhåriga, muskulösa och med drakskinnjackor. Och de var identiska.

- Hej, behöver du hjälp med kofferten?

- Ja, tack, gärna. Det är första gången för mig här… lite svårt.

Killarna log och tog tag i kofferten, Stella tog buren med Migg i och de trängde sig tillsammans fram till en tågdörr där de alla tre tog sig upp på tåget. De bar in kofferten i en tom kupé och slängde upp den på bagagehyllan.

- Vi har inte presenterat oss, Jag heter Fred Weasley…

- Och jag är George.

- Hej, jag heter Stella. Stella Evans. Tack så jättemycket för hjälpen, som sagt så är jag ny…

Stella rodnade, hon kände sig generad över att hon inte ens klarade att ta sig på ett tåg utan hjälp när hon var 15 år gammal.

- Du ser inte ut som att du skulle börja första året…

- Kanske tredje…

- Nej George…

- Fjärde?

Killarna började diskutera smått med varandra om vilket år hon skulle börja, skämtade och skrattande när den ena föreslog att hon skulle vara den nya lärarinnan i Försvar mot Svartkonster.

- Jag är 15 men jag ska läsa årskurs 6…

Då ljöd visselpipan och George och Fred störtade upp från sätena. Med en snabb hejdåvinkning sprang de av tåget som började rulla längst perrongen. Stella lutade sig bakåt mot sätet, kände sig besviken över att de hjälpsamma killarna inte gick på skolan. Hon skulle behöva vänner där. Hon blundade.

- Är det ledigt här?

En kille med rufsigt svart hår och glasögon stod i kupédörren. Han släpade också på en koffert. Stella nickade och han gick in och satte sig efter att ha slängt upp kofferten på bagagehyllan han också. Han tittade nyfiket på henne, det såg ut som att han försökte placera henne. Hon kände att hon borde presentera sig, kanske försöka skaffa vänner i alla fall.

- Stella, Stella Evans. Jag är ny här, ska börja sjätte året.

Hon sträckte fram handen.

- Harry, Harry Potter. Jag ska också börja sjätte året!

Hon kastade en blick på honom, det var som att få ett slag i magen. Det var han, det svarta håret, de gröna ögonen, glasögonen och ärret i pannan. Hon kände att hon skulle vilja skrika, kräva att han svarade på hennes frågor och att han berättade om Sirius. Men hon kunde inte göra det och hon var tvungen att skaffa vänner. Hon log ljuvt mot honom.

De började prata och Stella förvånades över hur lätt det var att prata med Harry, han var väldigt nyfiken på hennes skola i USA, Processui, och hon var minst lika intresserad av Hogwarts. Stella kände att det hon kommit dit för kanske inte skulle bli så svårt, att prata med Harry var så otvunget och självklart.

Efter en stund stördes dock det livliga samtalet av att tre nya personer kom in i kupén. En brunhårig kille med runt ansikte och snälla ögon som lite blygt presenterade sig som Neville Longbottom, en späd, blond tjej med rädisörhängen och tankfulla ögon som lite sävligt sa att hon hette Luna Lovegood och till sist en riktigt snygg rödhårig tjej som gav Stella ett vasst ögonkast när hon berättade att hon hette Ginny Weasley. Weasley och rött hår, hon måste vara Georges och Freds syster. När de nyanlända satt sig ner började de prata om något som kallades DA, tydligen var det någon sorts studiegrupp. Stella kände sig lite utanför, hon hade haft så kul med Harry i början av resan och hon ville verkligen lära känna honom. Hon fick dock lära sig en hel del genom att lyssna. Den rödhåriga tjejen, Ginny, var tydligen ihop med en kille som hette Dean och tydligen gillade inte en kille som hette Ron det. Hon kände igen namnet Ron, Sirius hade berättat om honom och en tjej som hette Hermione. De var tydligen Harrys bästa vänner och hon var nyfiken på dem. Efter en kort stund kom de också, en lång, gänglig kille med flammande rött hår och fräknar och en tjej med brunt buskigt hår och ett glatt välkomnande leende. De presenterade sig som Ron Weasley, tydligen storebror till Ginny och det förklarade varför han ogillade hennes förhållande, och Hermione Granger. Hermione och Ron satte sig bredvid Harry och Luna, Ginny och Neville började prata med varandra. Stella tog fram sitt skissblock ur sin skolväska och en kolpenna. Mugglarna hade faktiskt kommit på något riktigt smart med de här kolpennorna, det var hemskt att försöka skissa med en fjäderpenna. Hon kollade igenom sina tidigare alster samtidigt som hon lyssnade på Harrys konversation med sina vänner. Hon hörde hur han försökte berätta något för dem, de visste tydligen exakt vad han menade och för Stella var det otroligt enerverande. Det var först efter närmare en kvarts diskussion som hon hörde något intressant.

- Tror du att Ni-vet-vem skulle låta Malfoy bli en dödsätare? Han är bara 16 år Harry, du kan inte mena allvar. Vad skulle Malfoy kunna ge honom? Hörde hon Ron säga.

- Jag vet inte! Jag vet bara vad jag såg. Och varför inte? Hans far är en Dödsätare, och han skulle mycket väl kunna vilja ha en spion på Hogwarts.

- Harry, jag håller med Ron. Det verkar verkligen långsökt.

Harry tittade bort från dem. Han verkade övertygad om att han hade rätt och Stella kunde inte veta mer. Det enda hon hade förstått av samtalet var att Harry trodde att Draco Malfoy vad en Dödsätare. Hon tittade ner i sitt block och såg att hon stannat vid en teckning hon målat förra sommaren. Hon och Nate hade gått ner till köket och hämtat en enorm picknickkorg efter en förmiddag fylld av förvandlingskonst. De hade satt sig på taket av skolan, i solen och hade ätit sin matsäck samtidigt som de pratade om allt. Efter lunchen hade hon tagit fram sitt skissblock och därefter hade han legat på taket och tittat på molnen i nästan två timmar för att hon verkligen skulle få till en riktigt bra målning. Hon var väldigt nöjd med den. Hans skrattrynkor runt ögonen avtecknades svagt och solskuggorna var tydliga. Det såg ut som att någon hade tagit en svartvit bild av honom, det hade många sagt. Hon bläddrade snabbt bort bilden, hon kunde inte se den utan att längta hem till Processui, det hade inte gått en enda dag sen hon var 8 år som hon inte hade pratat, ätit eller bara gått en promenad med honom. Nästan alla hennes målningar var av Processui, tornen mot en gyllene brandfärgad solnedgång, den stora fontänen som stod mitt på skolgården, balkongen där man kunde titta ut över hela skolan, quidditchplanen på morgonen när solen lyste på dimmorna, hennes älskade quidditchlag som kramade om varandra och höll upp AJQM-pokalen. AJQM stod för Amerikanska JuniorQuidditchMästerskapen som de vann nu i somras, bara för några månader sen. Vissa sidor i blocket hade blivit ritade under lektionstid, en bild var av hennes bästa vän Josh som satt och lekte med sin stav, bakåtlutad nonchalant och vägde på stolen. Hennes målningar var alltid anledning till att börja prata med henne. Efter sommarloven som bara gick åt till träning, lektioner och målning brukade hennes tavlor hängas upp i den stora entrén och på lärarnas kontor. Många gånger hade personer som hon i smyg målat av i biblioteket eller i korridoren kommit fram till henne, förvånade över att hon lagt märke till ett pyttelitet ärr eller en väldigt tunn halskedja. Stella skakade på huvudet, att sakna Processui gjorde henne inte gladare och nu var det dags för henne att lära känna sitt hemland.

Resten av tågresan gick utan problem, Stella pratade mycket med Neville men sen gick både Harry och Neville till en sammankomst på tåget. Då lutade Stella huvudet mot ryggstödet och slöt ögonen, hon var alltid trött här i England. Hon föll in i en lätt slummer och vaknade bara lite kort när Harry och Neville kom tillbaka, Harry gick dock genast och kom inte tillbaka resten av tågresan. Efter flera timmar stannade tåget på en pytteliten tågstation och det blev obekvämt trångt när alla tog ner sina koffertar och började ta sig ut på perrongen. Luften var ljummen och man kände av den nervösa och glada spänningen när alla skulle ta sig till slottet. Stella hade blivit tillsagd att gå med förstaårseleverna och det var inte förrän hon såg en enorm man som ropade på förstaårseleverna som hon för det första förstod hur små elvaåringar faktiskt var och hur konstigt det kändes att bli rädd för en lärare. Eller vad den enorma håriga mannen nu var. Hon gick försiktigt närmare, hon såg att förstaårseleverna var lika skrämda som hon. När den svarthårige mannen tittade på henne såg hon att även om mannen var jättelik och såg vild ut så var hans ögon varma och snälla och hon blev lugnare.

- Jag heter Stella Evans, jag skulle följa med småtti… jag menar förstaårseleverna. Professorn.

- Ja vet, Dumbledore sa te mej att du skulle komma me oss. Jag heter Hagrid. Följ bara med här allihop så kommer vi snart te Hogwarts!

Alla elvaåringarna och Stella följde efter Hagrid längst med perrongen och ner mot en småbåtshamn. Nere vid hamnen stod några vuxna män, de sade något till Hagrid som suckade.

- De vill gå igenom era väskor bara för att se te att ingen tatt med någe farligt hit. Det går snabbt.

Trollkarlarna gick fram till några elever och gjorde röntgenbesvärjelser över väskorna och över eleverna. Precis som Hagrid sagt så gick det snabbt, ingen hade med något som klassades som farligt. De fick fortsätta ner till hamnen där en massa små båtar med lyktor låg. Hagrid tog en båt själv och det sa han att Stella också skulle göra men elvaåringarna skulle sitta fyra och fyra. Hon kände sig nästan förolämpad av att Hagrid tyckte att hon och han tog lika mycket plats men sedan såg hon hur de andra elvaåringarna kom över sin rädsla för varandra genom att peka på henne och viska. Hon tittade bort från dem och såg ut över sjön. Och mot det enorma slottet som var upplyst av tusentals fönster som riktigt välkomnade de små båtarna. Hon tappade andan av den fantastiska synen, hon gjorde en mental anteckning om att hon skulle måla av det så som det såg ut nu när hon fick tid. Mäktigt, stort, svart och med välkomnande ljus från fönstren. Båtarna åkte in i en liten grotthamn och alla kunde kliva ur sina båtar. De gick över gräsmattan längst en stenlagd gång och fram till en ekport. Porten öppnades av en kvinna, ganska gammal, med en grön festklädnad. Hagrid presenterade henne som Professor McGonagall och hon visade in dem i ett litet rum. De fick stå nära varandra och vänta på att de skulle bli insläppta till någon sorts sorteringsceremoni. Plötsligt skrek eleverna längst bak till. Stella hoppade till när några spöken började prata ovanför henne.

- Förstaårselever! Hej på er!

- Nämen titta, hon kan inte vara en förstaårselev… vart kommer du ifrån då?

Stella tittade på dem, hon kände sig iakttagen, inte konstigt med alla de andra förstaårseleverna som stirrade på henne.

- Jag är från USA, jag har bytt hit från Processui. Jag ska börja sjätte året.

- Åh, Processui säger du? Då kanske du känner Kapten Howard? Frågade ett spöke i 1800-tals kläder henne glatt.

- Han som alltjämt går omkring i sin uniform från inbördeskriget och fortfarande säger att Sydstaterna borde ha vunnit?

- Ja han! Om du skickar ett brev hem till USA så kan du hälsa honom från mig!

- Okej, det ska jag… svarade hon tveksamt.

Spökena fortsatte ut genom dörren framför dem och lämnade eleverna mer spända än förut. Sen kom Professor McGonagall tillbaka igen.

- Allt är ordnat för sorteringen nu. När ni kommer in kommer jag att läsa era namn från en lista. Den personen jag ropar upp går fram, sätter sig på pallen och sätter på sig hatten. Inget mer än det. Förstått? Okej, då går vi in.

Hon talade kort och koncist och Stella förstod att det här var en häxa som visste vad det innebar att ha full respekt.

Portarna öppnades upp mot en stor sal med fyra bord. Borden var fyllda av elever i svarta klädnader och längst fram i salen, bakom en pall med en otroligt smutsig och sliten hatt stod ett bord vinkelrätt mot de andra borden. Vid bordet längst fram satt Professorerna tänkte Stella, det satt ju bara vuxna där. Stella var så överväldigad av salen och taket att hon inte märkte att det var hatten som hade sjungit innan alla applåderade och den bugade sig. en efter en ropades eleverna upp, precis som McGonagall sagt.

- Evans, Stella!

Stella gick fram emot hatten. En enorm ovilja grep henne när hon tog i den. Den var smutsig och bara tanken på hur många som haft den på sig fick henne att rysa. Hon ville verkligen inte att den skulle röra hennes underbara silverblonda hår. Med ett djupt andetag drog hon ner den över huvudet.

_- Hm, jag ser mod och hemligheter… ja du har verkligen hemligheter. Du är väldigt intelligent och vill verkligen lära dig saker… så vart ska jag placera dig? Du skulle kunna bli bra i Ravenclaw men jag ser också att du är slug och att du berättar saker som tjänar ditt syfte. Men du är en trogen vän… jag tror dock att det blir…. SLYTHERIN!_


	2. Chapter 2

_- SLYTHERIN!_

Eleverna vid bordet längst till vänster började hurra och ropa och med lätt rodnande kinder började Stella gå mot dem. De gjorde plats för henne på bänken och hon hamnade med ryggen mot väggen, ansiktet ut mot salen och bredvid en lång, smal och blond kille. När han vände sig mot henne för att hälsa såg hon att han hade silvergrå ögon och ett vackert, högdraget ansikte.

- Jag heter Draco Malfoy. Du är?

- Stella Evans. Ska börja sjätte året.

Vid bordet längst till vänster hade Harry kommit in i salen, nerblodad. Efter att ha förklarat varför han missat att gå av tåget högg han in på maten. Sen tittade han sig omkring.

- Vart är Stella?

Ron gav honom en dyster blick.

- Hon sitter vid Malfoys hov. Vidriga iller!

- Är hon i Slytherin? Hur kunde hon hamna i Slytherin? Sade Harry förvånat. Han hade velat ha henne i Gryffindor, hon var rolig och charmig, såg bra ut.

Ginny vände sig mot dem och himlade med ögonen. Hon hade genast ogillat tjejen som såg så bra ut och som Harry hade pratat med så intresserat. Och nu var hon det första han frågade om…

- Ja hon verkade ju inte precis som en Gryffindor. Hon pratade ju inte med oss andra alls.

- Hon pratade med mig.

Harry tittade förvånat på Ginny, hon brukade aldrig vara bitter. Fast hon hade väl rätt, Stella hade ju faktiskt hamnat i Slytherin. Och nu satt hon och pratade med Malfoy… Vad en så trevlig tjej som Stella kunde se hos en kille som den studsande illern var för Harry en gåta.

- Harry, hon pratade med Pojken som överlevde. Det gör till och med Slytherinarna.

Harry tittade bort från Stella och Draco som nu skrattade åt något. Hon hade varit blyg men öppen på tåget, och han skulle gärna lärt känna henne bättre. Förhoppningsvis skulle de ha några lektioner ihop i alla fall.

På andra sidan salen hade Draco och Stella gått över på att diskutera favoritämnen, det visade sig att de hade samma vilket var förvandlingskonst.

- Jag har alltid älskat förvandlingskonst, på Processui hade jag min favoritlärare Nate i det och han var riktigt bra. Vi brukade ha extra träningspass på somrarna…

- Jag tycker att det är fascinerande… vår lärare vi har nu, Professor McGonagall är en ganska skicklig häxa men hon favoriserar alltid eleverna från Gryffindor. Hon lär oss inget som faktiskt är viktigt.

- Vad synd! Men vi får väl se hur det går, jag kommer läsa Trollformellära, Försvar mot svartkonster, Förvandlingskonst, Örtlära och Trolldryckskonst.

- Då har vi samma ämnen!

De log mot varandra och sen såg hon hur Dracos leende mattades och ljuset i hans ögon blev dunklare. Hon vände huvudet och följde hans blick, rektorn som hon fått veta hette Dumbledore hade rest sig upp och stod redo att hålla tal. Han var extremt olik hennes tidigare rektor. Dumbledore var lång, smal, hade silvervitt hår och skägg som räckte ner över midjan, halvmåneformade glasögon och en midnattsblå klädnad i sammet.

På Processui hette deras rektor McIntosh och var en omhändertagande men barsk mörkhyad mullig kvinna som såg alla elever på skolan som sina barn. Det innebar att hon kunde skälla så mycket hon ville och berömma hur mycket hon ville. När de vunnit mot Kentucky i finalen hade hon ordnat de mest fantastiska fester för quidditchlaget, hon grät av stolthet och eftersom Stella var som Marley McIntosh's dotter hade hon fått en present. En gåva. En grattis- och födelsedagspresent och en avskedsgåva. En sprillans ny Åskvigg. En gång hade Sirius sagt att han skulle köpa henne en Åskvigg, när hon fått komma till England, Voldemort var död, hon hade blivit bästa vän med Harry, träffat sin far, flyttat in hos Sirius, lärt känna sina bröder, få veta mer om sitt förflutna och blivit placerad i Gryffindor. Tja… hon hade ju faktiskt kommit till England.

- Vad är det Draco?

- Inget. Han är bara… Det var inget.

De tittade mot Dumbledore som hade börjat på sitt tal.

- Den allra bästa av kvällar önskar jag er alla!

Stella flämtade till när hon såg ärmen på klädnaden som åkt upp och blottat en svartnad och döende hand. Hon var inte den enda, nästan alla elever hade ryst äcklat vid åsynen av den förstörda kroppsdelen. Det såg ut som att den hade dött… Dumbledore log åt deras förskräckta miner.

- Ingenting att bry sig om. Och nu… till våra nya elever; välkomna! Till våra gamla elever; välkomna tillbaka! Ännu ett år fyllt av trollkonstutbildning väntar er…

Stella tittade sig omkring på eleverna i salen, hon såg att Harry och alla vid hans bord satt och lyssnade intresserat på vad rektorn hade att säga. Draco verkade uttråkad men han var nog den enda i salen.

- Och Mr Filch, vår vaktmästare, har bett mig säga att det råder totalt förbud mot alla skämtartiklar som inhandlats i butiken Weasleys Vassa varor.

Stella log vid Weasley-delen. Ännu en släkting till Fred och George, Ron och Ginny?

- De som vill spela i sina respektive elevhems Quidditchlag ska som vanligt lämna sina namn till Elevhemsföreståndaren.

Stella blev ivrig och hon vände sig mot Draco.

- Jag ska spela för ert lag. Vem är Elevhemsföreståndare?

- Snape, han svarthåriga läraren som sitter på Dumbledores vänstra sida.

Stella tittade upp mot lärarnas bord och såg en kroknäst man med svart flottigt hår. Han såg verkligen inte trevlig ut men hon var tvungen att prata med honom.

- Och vem är lagkapten?

- Jag tror det är Urquhart. Jag blev tillfrågad i somras men jag skulle inte ha tid.

- Varför skulle du inte ha tid? Vilken position spelar du?

- Min Far tycker att det är väldigt viktigt med en bra utbildning. Jag tänker lägga ner extra tid på skolan istället. Jag spelar Sökare, så jag hoppas verkligen att du inte tänker söka som det.

- Visst, skolan är viktig… ingen har någonsin blivit riktigt stolt över mig vad gäller skolarbetet, alla tar för givet att jag ska vara kursetta eftersom jag ju är på skolan året om. Det jag satsar på är Quidditch, jag är Jagare faktiskt, sökare är så hjälplösa, det spelar ingen roll hur bra de är på att fånga Kvicken om det andra laget har så bra Jagare att de leder med 160 poäng.

Draco gav till ett kort skratt och gav henne ett snett leende.

- Och jag gissar att du ser till så att ni alltid leder med 16 mål?

- Självklart!

Stella tittade förundrat på Draco. Han var snobbigt klädd, hon kunde se att skjortan under skolklädnaden var exklusiv och blickarna han gav de andra i salen och även rektorn sade henne att han såg ner på dem allihop. Men han var… charmig. Charmant. Utåtriktad, intelligent och helt sluten. Hon förstod att hon aldrig skulle få veta hans tankar eller känslor, precis som att han aldrig skulle få veta hennes hemligheter. Malfoy, hon smakade på namnet. Inte så illa.

Rektorn tog till orda igen efter att viskningar brutit ut i salen.

- Som alla i den här salen vet är Lord Voldemort och hans anhängare ännu en gång på fri fot och blir starkare för var dag som går.

Stella kände hur hon ryste till och ett stråk av hat sköt genom henne. Draco verkade dock helt ointresserad, han tittade intresserat på gaffeln som han fick att sväva över bordet.

- Jag kan inte tillräckligt starkt understryka hur farlig den nuvarande situationen är och hur noga vi alla här på Hogwarts måste vakta på vår säkerhet. Slottets magiska befästningsverk har förstäkts över sommaren, vi skyddas på nya och starkare sätt, men vi måste ändå vara ytterst noggrant på vakt mot oförsiktighet från någon elevs eller lärares sida. Jag uppmanar er därför att foga er i alla de säkerhetsrestriktioner som era lärare kan tänkas ålägga er, hur besvärliga ni än finner dem – I synnerhet regeln att ni inte får vara uppe ur sängarna efter läggdags.

Stella lyssnade intresserat, fast ändå förvånat. Hon hade trott att det skulle finnas någon sorts… uttalat förakt mot Voldemort och hans anhängare. Det kändes som att Dumbledore inte brydde sig så mycket, mer som att det var något han borde säga.

Dumbledore avslutade sitt tal med att säga åt dem att gå och lägga sig, Stella reste sig och väntade på Draco och hans andra vänner. Bland dem fanns en riktigt snygg mörkhyad kille som hette Zabini, två killar som verkade vilja se ut som troll och en mörkhårig tjej som hade samma hoppressade ansikte som en mops. De två trollen hette Crabbe och Goyle, men vem som var vem hade hon ingen aning om. Flickan med mops-ansiktet hette Pansy Parkinsson, hon hade hälsat på Stella med ett överlägset leende och nu tog hon ett stadigt tag i Dracos arm. De sex gick tillsammans ut ur Stora salen och när hon kom ut såg hon Harry som snackade med Ron och Hermione. Stella sa snabbt till Draco att han skulle vänta på henne och sen sprang hon fram mot dem. Hermione och Ron gav henne tveksamma leenden och började gå uppför trapporna med några vaksamma blickar mot Harry som stod kvar. Han såg glad ut.

- Hej, såg att du hamnade i Slytherin?

- Jag gjorde ju det… Draco är schysst, har inte pratat så mycket med de andra än. Men jag ville bara säga att jag verkligen uppskattar att du började prata med mig på tåget idag, det var väldigt trevlig och avslappnade.

- Det var verkligen ingenting, såklart att jag gjorde det. Och jag hoppas verkligen att vi får mötas på Quidditchplanen, jag såg hur uppskruvad du blev när du hörde om Quidditchuttagningen. Jag är Kapten och Sökare för Gryffindor så du kommer få räkna med motstånd.

- Jag tror jag klarar mig ganska bra tack. Men jag ska säga god natt nu.

- God natt.

Stella vände sig om och började gå mot Draco som väntade just vid trappan men ändrade sig och vände sig om och sprang snabbt fram mot Harry som redan hunnit gå en bit uppför marmortrappan.

- Om du träffar Remus Lupin, hälsa honom att jag mår bra och att jag är tacksam.

Hon vände sig om igen och sprang nerför trapporna och fram till Draco som tittade förvånat på henne när han såg Harrys väldigt förvirrade min uppe i trappan.

Draco ledde henne genom långa och vindlande korridorer under marken och just när de kom fram till en vägg så vände han sig om och tittade på henne.

- Du pratade med Potter förut. Du får bara en varning, vi i Slytherin talar inte med Gryffindorare och SPECIELLT INTE med Potter. Den här gången får det vara, du visste inte. Men från och med nu… bara under lektionstid om man jobbar med samma uppgift. Här på Hogwarts är det viktigt vem man umgås med, så att man inte hamnar i fel sällskap.  
Jag kan hjälpa dig med det.

Draco räckte fram en välvårdad, blek hand med perfekta naglar och en ring i vitt guld på ringfingret. Stella mötte hans stormade gråa ögon, opalgrå mötte smaragdgrönt och hon tog hans hand i ett fast grepp och skakade.


End file.
